Hell Frozen Rain
by SandMutt
Summary: When the suns up hes a quiet young man who's deeply in love with his best friend, but at night he's a sex demon who finds happiness in drugs, alcohol and the bright lights of the rave.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Frozen Rain.

Chapter one.

The blank box was the worst sight he had ever seen; no. It wasn't blank inside the box on his computer was his own messages sent one after the other. He was pathetic waiting and hoping that the other would answer just one of them.

PuppetMaster: Hello.

PuppetMaster: Deidara

PuppetMaster: I'll be leaving for school soon... I just wanted to tell you.

It was almost like he didn't care, he never talked to the red head anymore. Had he done something to upset the blond; god if only. Than at least he would know why the other insisted on being absent in his life at such a time. He was going to be gone soon... did their four year friendship mean so little?

Clicking on the messenger once more he looked at the top of his list, in it's own category away from everyone else.

_ArtIsABang-On-line._

The word _On-line _flashed. It was teasing him, telling him that the other; the one person who he would jump off a bridge for if it would make him look at him was their but had not the slightly care to take a moment to type anything back.

He felt so alone, hallow; he thought that if you put your ear to his chest you could hear the ocean.

That blond, Sasori remember when he first meet him. He was a quiet nobody. No one talked to him or even gave him a second glace, but he had. Taking the blond under his wing he taught him everything he knew about the world and in return the blond left him how Sasori had found him.

Ironic...

Now in some twisted turn of fate the red head was trapped in a never ending hell. It had to be, to be ignored and left out of the one person he loved more than anythings life? Yes this was his hell and soon he would sink deeper in the form of leaving the blond all together.

To travel a five stares away to some whare new. He'd be to busy with school and the people he would be trapped in his dorm with to even think back on the blond.

"Deidara.." the name felt forming and tainted coming from his mouth. He had done so many bad things, some his secert love would never know.

Forgive.

He never would be able to forgive himself for pulling the poor younger into the life he had made his home, so he kept it all a dark secert. From his grandmother, his love and himself. He blocked out most the things that had happen on his late night raid.

Turning off his screen the red head sunk into the darkness, he hated the light.

Crazy as it may seem he even went out of his way to put tin foil on the windows to block out the sun. What can he say he had a night life.

Removing himself from his computer chair he walked over to his bed whare he flopped down, rolling onto his back he stared up at the ceiling.

"Deidara"

Sitting up with a jerk he began to strip himself of his clothes, it had become something he found himself doing every night.

Thoughts of the blond would haught him and he would be forced to take his lust and desire into his own hand, he knew he would never feel the blonds hands on his body but he could imagine.

Closing muddy brown orbs he picture the other above him running one of those skilled hands down his chest he's pinch and pull on the short of the two's nipples until they whare rosy red and hard.

He would taunt his danna and take the abused bud into his mouth to sooth the pain he had caused. The sexy smirk he always wore would be present even in a time like this, Sasori could almost feel the other smirking against his chest. He had a very strong imagination.

Trailing his hand lower to his erected staff the male took it into his hand and began to stroke, turning his head to the side he bit into his pillow to muffle the sound of his moans.

_"Don't do that Danna I want to hear you; Hear what I'm doing to you"_ and the red head did he through his head back and moan loudly. He could. His grandmother was so deaf she would never hear.

"Ha...Ha" he panted.

Thumbing the slit roughly he arched his back and cried out, that was always a sensitive spot on him.

_"D..Deidara .. so good"_ he gasped while taking two finger form his left hand into his mouth.

_"That's right get them nice and wet for me, we don't want to tear that tight little ass of yours_" moving the now slick fingers to his back end he forced the two inside roughly.

"AHH" a scream this time, that had actually hurt but he didn't stop, he couldn't. Because it wasn't his finger inside of his small body it was the blonds.

"P..please" using his right hand to stroke his red swollen cock again he bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, if deidara want him to cry and moan like a good uke he would have to work him body harder.

He wanted to hold out make the blond work for those sexy nosies he loved so much but the basted had hit his prostate and all hell broke loose for red; his back arched his eye flew open and the image of the blond over him, pleasuring him was gone.

But he didn't mind he was to far gone at the moment he just want the cork swrew inside his lower hald to release before he pulled out his hair.

By the time he finally was just over the cliff and about to fall he was panting so hard the poor puppet lover felt liek he was suffocating but he couldn't stop he had to go over. Forcing his lower half down harder on his two..wait no three when did he put three in there? Never mind who cares.

He was right thier it was almost just a little more and-

"AHHH DEIDARA!" falling back on his bed Sasori worked on getting his breath in control before he placed his hand on his stomach only to jerk it back when it meet his seeds. The act was fun and all but the feeling after to have his own juices cooling on his tummy and thigh was not.

"If you, if you could return don't let it burn don't let it fade" opening his eye a crack the spent boy weakly grabbed his phone.

Deidara- Sorry I was talking to my mom about crap, talk to you tomorrow bye.

Laughing at the message red dropped the phone down on the bed.

"Pathetic" he mumbled to himself before standing and walking into the bathroom. Looking at himself he shook his head in disgusted.

'Deidara would never want a person like me, angels should never play with demons' with the though in mind Sasori stared himself a bath.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! Okay chapter two. Man this is going great.

Oh Yeeah!

O_O Yeah... read and review

* * *

-Hell Frozen Rain-

Chaper Two

You know that feeling; when you take your first hit of a smoke. The way the smoke tingles your mouth. Tickles the back of your throat. You can almost feel the toxic air moving into your lungs.

It's like breathing fire.

You know no one ever really quiets.

A smokers a smoker when everything goes to hell.

Well the red haired 18 year old had quit and picked back up the habit more times than he could count. Why?

Immune defect. It caused him trouble when it came to eating, sometimes he couldn't keep the food down and if he let himself puke once than his body would just refuse to eat after that.

So he picked up smoking, it helped settle his stomach down enough so he could keep what ever food he had consumed that day in his small body.

Once again another ironic situation in his life, either he dies from starvation or he dies from not chain smoking.

Add a few years and take a few off.

Looking at the small cancer stick that rested between in pointed and middle finger he thoughts, what ever kills you faster.

Shaking his head he flicked the now spent item off the balcony of the cheap apartment he lived in with his grandmother.

18 and still live at home, sad.

"Sasori! Sasori! What are you doing? Come look at this! RLS!" the old women was in the living room watching tv.

Red hated it when she did, the crazy hag would always see commercials for some new disease or body disfucation and assume she had it. Having one of the ten centimes doesn't mean your sick.

"Yes grandmother, I'm sure you do" he mumbled walking past and into his room. He need to get ready the clock on his night stand flash 10:26 pm.

He wasn't one of those newbi partakers in the world of partying; no. We went out at 11 pm and didn't return tell 5 or maybe even 7 in the morning.

The night shadows all things, it can even make you forget what your trying to for those short hours where he was dancing in a dark room with only the flashing neon light of the rave to give him sight, he felt alive and almost like the blond he loved wasn't real.

Running a hand through his hair he gave his body a quick one over check, tight cargo camo pants, simple white tank top with the kanji for scorpion on it. He even added a black and red choker some random bracelets and wrist decorations. Yep he looked good only thing left was his combat boots.

Sasori had been out to underground 'events' more times than he could count and he had a small list of things he always fallowed just in case the party got busted.

One: Always wear shoes, sneakers boots. Never heels or flip flops.

Two: Never carry a ID or credit card. Cash only.

And three: If your friend goes down you keep fucking running.

It wasn't that he was heartless but he would drop dead before he went back for someone, he couldn't afford to get caught.

"Your looking good tonight Red" looking past his reflection in the mirror so he was starring the new commer in the eye Sasori smirked.

"Thanks, Madara or Tobi what ever you feel like fucking going with tonight" moving to walk past the taller male the shorter and younger winced when his arm was grabbed.

"Why don't you relax" putting his lips over red head's Madara slipped his tongue roughly into the others mouth along with a small pink pill.

"What was that?" smirking at the breathless voice the Uchiha brushed red bangs from a pouting face.

"Just a little something to help you relax" laughing the puppet maker slipped under the out stretched arm.

Stumbling on his way to the leave his room he snatched his boots with another laugh, "Fuck Tobi strong?"

"Maybe just a little"

"Hmmm" red hummed in reply.

"Not even out yet and I'm fucked up"

* * *

The sound of the music was intoxicating, hooking his fingers in his belt loops the short red head on the dance floor began to rotate his hips before dropping his ass down. Running his hands on his thigh he placed them on his knees to get balance to bounce back up slowly.

"How low can you go?"

"How low can you go?"

"how low can you go?"

"How low can you go?"

"GO low, lower than you know~"

Sasori wasn't sure what the fucker Tobi gave him but he was feeling it to the max and he wouldn't lie he was loving the feeling. Smirking when he felt dark eyes on his small form he grabbed onto a near by pole and swung himself around on it before pushing his back against it and working his body up and down it all while biting his lip and tossing his head to the side so his bangs his his eyes.

What could he saw he worked a strip club when he first turned 18, need money and made it. Did you really think he just went out and found Tobi...Madara no the male was his number one customer. Said he had a perfect little body and his ass was to die for.

Laughing at the the red pushing himself away from the pole he was bored with it, he need to find a drink and a place to smoke.

* * *

"I think he went out with me cousin, you remember Tobi?" Deidara blinked than frowned. Tobi? God the idiot the hyper crazy attack you screaming Tobi.

"I don't think Sasori would be into seeing someone like him. Danna is just to mature for that" nodding at his own words the blond flipped open his phone typing a text he hit send before going back to watching the movie with Itachi.

* * *

Deidara: What happened you to? Whare are you?

Well that's what the message would say if the red haired male would of looked he was to busy stading about a foot from the make shaft bar a beer in his left hand a cigarette in the other and a hot tall white haired man in front of him.

Their tongues where slick against each other, which only seemed to fuel the two on. The man in front of the Red had some serious roman hands, not that he wasn't loving it true when the fog was gone he would hate himself but for now fuck it.

Who was Deidara? He didn't know. Didn't remember and didn't fucking care.

"Hold on Hold on" pushing on the mans chest Sasori pulled his smoke to his lips took a hit, gulped his beer than pulled the man back into a heat session.

Would he let this man...what was his name again? Ka..Kas... something like that. Yeah would he let the man fucked him tonight? Only in his dreams he didn't really like what he was feeling pushed against his thigh. He wanted something long and hard not short and stubby.

"Sorry cowboy but i got to run" slipping away from the man Sasori snickered at the calls for him to come back. Pulling his beer back to his mouth he drank happily, when it was empty he throw it in a random basket sitting around the floor.

Back to the crowd! His drunk and haze mind cheered, maybe he would find someone to ride at home. He snickered that was kind of funny.

* * *

Hi Hi, you made it to the end. Okay little kiddies.

Partying is bad M'kay?

Don't do it.

Okay so we're clear Partying is bad M'kay.

**_So heads up I'm trying to think about who I want to make Sasori get his freak on up with and I just don't know who to pick. SO I'm letting you awesome guys do it. It can be anyone I don't care. You know as long as it's a guy and not Orochimaru -shudder- _**

**_Lemon promised if somone picks._**

**_Lime if i have to._**

**_Why would I do that? Cause I'm mean and love to watch you wiggle and it makes me happy._**

**_Goo luck!_**

**_Hit my up and let me know._**

**_Updating every day!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing to say this time but Lemon ahead.!

* * *

Hell Frozen Rain

Chapter Three

Sasori through his head back and laughed as the male standing at the end of the bed tripped while trying to remove his pants.

The third person in the room grinned while rubbing up and down smooth thighs.

"Look Sakon he shaves...just like a girl" licking the pale neck offered to him he eyed his brother who was currently glaring from the floor. Smirking Ukon hooked his hands under the 18 year old knees so he could easily pull the milk white legs part.

Red felt his legs part and a weight in front of him before his staff was taken into the warm mouth of the younger. Barring a hand in the hair of the male between his legs hair he watched through half lid eyes as his cock slipped from full lips only to disappear again.

"Ugh" he had almost forgot about the one behind him. Damn twins wanted to kill him one was sucking him nice and slow while the other had taken to pinching and pulling on his nipples.

"I think he likes it brother" removing his mouth Sukon looked at the flush and panting boy between himself and his Ukon.

"Think your right, let play some more" grabbing reds arms he pulled him away from his brother into his own lap.

Lips meet hungrily the owner of the painted forced the smaller mouth open, two pink digits flicked at each other until Sasori got bored with the teasing flick and light nips. Putting his hands on the shoulder of the one he lay on top of the shortest in the threesome knocked the one under him so he lay full on his back before diving down.

Smashing their lips together red bit hard on the teal lips under his own so they would open, when they did he went to town on the warm mouth that he could still taste his own precum inside. He licked all over, running his tongue over gums teasing the other tongue only to skip over it and lick at the very back of Sakon mouth.

Pulling back when the male under him was panting hard he grinned at the hungry look in the younger twins eyes.

"How do you want me?" grinding his ass down Sasori looked over his shoulder at the older twin he was panting just as bad as the younger. He had to suppress the twitch of his brow when none of them answered him, fine guess he would through a thought or to out their.

"All fours while one of you fuck me" running skilled hand down a smooth chest he ground his ass down harder on the cock inches from his tight hole.

"The other could have his cock in my mouth and every time the one in my ass pushed into me I'll be forced to take more of the one in my mouth in" sticking his ass in the air while he trailed down the chest he had only moment ago been molesting he gave it open mouth kisses and soft nips.

"You'll both cum and I'll be so full" that did for the twins Ukon grabbed the uke and pulled him back so he was on all fours, while his brother sat up on his knees. No way in hell whare the twins gone miss out on this fiery male. Shit he could of told them to fuck each other than him and they would of done what ever he wanted. Anything to get those red and full lips around a cock or that tight looking ass squeezing one of the two.

Staring at the dripping length in front of his face Sasori noted it was a decent seven eight inches, and twins. He shuddered at the thought 15 inches of hard cock all for him. (Sense it's a seven or eight inches I just said 15 number between 14 and 16 lol)

Opening his mouth he licked the weeping head hungely like a cat lapping at milk, it tasty saltly and warm on his tounge. Rolling the small drops around his mouth he panted loudly before taking the item back in and when he take it in- he take it in; all the way until his gag reflex is tested.

Forcing down that annoying feeling in his throat he bobbed and twist his head every now and again forcing his tongue into the slit before running it down the full length. Drool was running down his chin and it only seem to fuel him more, a part of him wanted to use his hands to help please the male in front of him but he wasn't going to ruin what he had stared. He could always do that late on.

Ukon panted while watched the small show, damn him and his brother had picked good tonight. Turning his attain from the hot mouth working his brother shaft he looked to the small star burst he was planing on sinking into.

Does he need to be stretched?

"Just put it the fuck in or I swear all do it myself" problem solved. Lining up his head the older twin pushed in slowly, trying to be gentle; didn't want to hurt the guy.

_'Fucker dosn't know how to lishen'_Sasori hissed in his mind. Pushing his ass back he cried out around the throbbing item in his mouth he knew his own body to the tea so it was nothing to him just to push back his ass at the perfect angle so the thick rod would hit gold and oh god did it hit.

"Fuck" the one behind him panted before he stared to move no more gentle play no it was all rough and hard, just like Sasori wanted. Large hands grabbed at a small waist to make it easier for him to thrust out than right back in, god the noises the red was making the little uke bitch must really be loving it.

And Red was loving it. He didn't know if it was the drug Tobi had given him? Hell he was lucky if he knew his name. Which gave him a idea! Which was a miracle he could even think with the hard dick pushing harder and harder into him driving him insane; that and the fact that he was almost choking down another solid 8 inches from the one in front.

Hay he may be a uke but when he says he wants to be fucked while he give someone a blow job you can beat you sweet ass it's going to happen.

No pun intended.

"Can't...a...almost" looking up through dark bangs Sasori gave a louder than need moan which result in the vibration going up the shaft in his mouth. A grunt from above and the warm liquid filled his mouth which he was more than happy to swallow down.

"Shit" removing his mouth from the spent cock he gave it on last lick before looking over his shoulder at the male behind him.

"Scream my name when you cum" he growled pushing back to help the male go over the edge.

"SASORI!"

* * *

Sakon groaned while forcing his eye open, god what had him and Ukon got them self into that little red head sex demon didn't let up after the first round.

"Seven" he mumbled while rolling over onto his back to stare at the off white ceiling.

"Seven and a half you passed out on me" sitting up the gray haired teen stared at the male standing next to the bed.

It was Sasori but he looked nothing like he did last night, he was dressed in black pants a white long sleeve bottom up and even had a pair off round glasses on.

"No worries" sitting on the edge of the bed red brush the gray bangs from the boys face.

"I was rough with you two last night" leaning down he kissed the shocked twin gentle while putting a pieces of paper in his left hand.

"I have work, call me if you and Ukon want to play again" turning his back on the boy Sasori slipped his shoes on his feet before standing.

"Break fest is on the table ignore the old hag in the living room if she asks tell her what ever makes you happy" tilting his head Sakon stared the sex demon,

"If i tell her me and my brother fucked the shit out of you?" a shrug and a half wave over a shoulder was his only answer before the red head was gone.

"Shit seven times"

"Seven and a half we feel asleep on him"

"Damn, you get his number?"

"Yeah"

"Awsome"

Flopping back Sakon laughed at his brother.

* * *

DONE!

Yeah.

Awsome.

Anyway read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I know I know it's been forever and please forgive the shortness for this chapter I will update very very soon.

Also DollHouse will also be updated this week along with the ending of Destiny.

So very sorry to keep everyone waiting I've been out of town and everything been crazy no internet for a long time lol.

Anyway enjoy this chapter of Hell Frozen Rain.

* * *

Hell Frozen Rain

Chapter Four

That's right just smile and listen, listen to everything he has to say. Take in the way he says it let it wash over you and never forget, but he wished he could. He didn't want to hear about Deidara and his boyfriend, he didn't want to listen to him talk about what they did together.

"Yeah so we just stayed in and watched a movie" the blond smiled at his own statement obviously remembering what he and the other had did. The red head across from him sipped his coffee and smiled it was forced but the other would never realize.

"What did you do un?" innocent question but how to reply?

"Well where to start I went to the club messed around with a few people did some kind of drugs got drunk and got sandwiched between two hot old same old, Should I get the check?" of no he couldn't say that not to his love not to the one person who was his light in the darkness of his own mind.

"Just went to sleep" well wasn't he a great liar. Deidara didn't question him didn't even think that the quiet composed young man that sat before him was the sexy demon only known as Red in the underworld.

"Ah you should of came over" like hell he would ever do that! It was hard enough knowing that his blond was out with that bastard let alone be in the same room while they cuddled and showed each other their affections.

"Next time" he stood placed a twenty on the table and left but not before telling the other that his lunch break was over and if he didn't get back soon his boss would flip his shit.

"Okay" the blond looked sad as his friend walked away, he did want to spend more time with the other but it was just so hard for starters he had Itachi and School and work and then his mom and dad always bitching about some kind of crap or another.  
He really missed the redhead wanted to do things like they use to, he missed their arguments about art or when he came over they would always order a pizza he only eat the pizza part while Sasori only eat the crust they were a great pair and he didn't understand why all this was happening now.

Sasori would be gone soon off to some high class art school and the blond wouldn't get to see him again for a long time that was if he came home to christmas and he really didn't see that coming.

"Well how about you me and my office alone?" Sasori stared at his boss with a bored expression on his face, was this man for real? The red head sighed turned his head and looked at the clock on the counter 6:30 pm, the sky was already a light pink color signaling the day would end and night would soon begin.

Time ticked by slowly the pink colored died away giving way to the pitch blackness of night, the red head that was the only one left in the clothing store that being besides his boss stood from the stool placed behind the counter.

He walked over to the door opened just enough for his head to slip out, looking left then right he smirked when he saw no one was coming down either side of the sidewalk. Pulling the door shut he locked it then flipped the sign to read closed, walking to the back of the store he slowly began to unbutton his heart revealing a mesh shirt underneath.

There was no going home tonight, Itachi was at Deidara's and the male didn't have to guess to known what they would be doing later on. This made a predatory look come onto the red haired ones face, his dark eyes glazing slightly as he reached his bosses office door.  
He knocked once and waited, there was a rustling noise and soon a voice called for him to enter.

"Hello Orochimaru" he almost purred out. The other was staring at him in shock he could only just recovered as the red head moved in front of him his small hands grabbed a handful of dark locks pulling the other to crash their lips together in a kiss that could only be described as brutal.

"Saso-"

"shut the hell up" Sasori fell to his knees before his boss, he placed a hand on the noticeable bulge and palmed it gentle pulling a moan from the other.

"Look at me" the red head snapped at he forced the zipper down the button soon followed and he looked up at the other as he took his cock into his hands.

"I want you to fuck my face understand?" Orochimaru could only nodded wild what would you say if a sexy red head came in fell to their knees and demand you to face fuck them?

His thoughts on this where cut short when a moist mouth covered just the head of his dick it waited there not moving and the other was confused before he remember what his employee had ordered him to do.

Raising his hips up he slammed them forward forcing all seven inches into the boy's mouth at once, but he didn't stop when the other choked he keep going moving his hip fast and fast and he soon noticed that the redhead had wrapped his arms around his waist hands placed firmly on his backside helping the other keep up the pace.

It didn't take long before the boss was close he could feel it and tried to warn the one below of his by tugging on his hair. But Red would have none of that he moaned loudly in the back of his throat every time the cock rammed back into his mouth.

He wanted this he wanted his boss to spill himself inside his waiting mouth he wanted to taste the salty flavor of his release. He moved one of his hands from his bosses ass to the mans balls, he played with them rolling them in his hands in just the way he knew would push the older male over the edge and it did.

He cried softly as he let everything go and Sasori moan in pure bliss when he could swallow mouthfuls of the thing he was craving. It settled in his stomach giving him the full feeling replacing the emptiness he felt not being able to be with the one he loved.

No he wasn't Sasori the quiet boy who loved his best friend never to have those feeling returned no tonight he was a sex demon and he basked in the fact that everyone wanted him, even just for one night.

Sasori groaned when he was tossed none to gentle onto the desk his boss over him the man's mouth attached to him necks as he bite and licks the pale skin offered to him. Moving down he forced the mesh shirt up causing it to bunch under the red head's chin, taking a nipple into his mouth he bite none to gentle which earned him a pleasant moans from the one he thought to be quiet and re severed boy was he wrong.

Deidara turned the corner walking to where he knew his best friend worked in one hand he had a a tray with two coffees and in the other a small sack containing his famous sandwiches that he knew Sasori loved. He smiled to himself as he rounded another corner he was about fifteen minutes away and was getting more and more excited about surprising is friend.

* * *

Done! Okay once agian sorry for the shortness but it's just to jump started the next few chapters.


End file.
